


Yep, not done

by minimoonp



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-07
Updated: 2018-06-07
Packaged: 2019-05-19 09:01:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14870777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minimoonp/pseuds/minimoonp





	Yep, not done

The was a slight change in pressure as a portal opened, Sarah pouncing out. She swore loudly realizing she'd under shot it. She was on the outside of the house, not near the pool where she last was. Fine, just fine. Everything's been difficult so far, what's a little more effort? Helmet on, dusty scarf around her neck, coat, she was unstoppable, to everything but a door slammed in her face. She placed her hand on the door, but it swung open hard, knocking her to the floor and the helmet went flying.

"What the h-" she quickly teleported out of the way of an incoming knife. 

Sarah immediately sent an attack on the direction of her attacker, but there Cisza was, standing unscathed and unmoving. And here he thought he could hang up his scarf, if just for a little while.

"Ugh, you again. You got a bone to pick or something?" Helmet, where'd her helmet go?

'Yeah, with you. You're not welcome here anymore.' Cisza signed in return. She caught them out of the corner of her eye.

She scowled. Like she cared. Still she put on a sickly sweet smile, fake as can be.

"I'm just here to pick up my sister and her friend, then I'll be out of your hair forever."

'Leave.'

"And if I don't?" She asked, magic flaring to life.

He fished out a toy knife from his pocket. It was sharpened to a point as per usual. 'Then I'll make you.'

"Make this!" She'd disappeared, teleporting again, this time above him. She was coming down fast, a bar of magic in her hands. 

He went to block, but instead Sarah went tumbling to the ground. She'd been smacked out of the air by blue hands.

"I believe you were asked to leave."

She glared as she picked herself up off the floor. Two against one? How fair was that? Oh well, she's dealt with worse. She sent a few pellets of magic their way. With another pair of glowing blue arms, Hiniku shields himself from the attack, Cisza however is doing a bit of a dance trying to evade. 

Enough is enough, he throws some knives at her, but they go soaring right through her. She smirks. "Screw you and your patience magic."

"No, screw you." Hiniku replied, grabbing her with a large blue hand and tossing her over the house and into the backyard. A splash could be heard, she must've landed in the pool. They both paused. "We should probably, go get that."

They quickly made their way to the backyard, pool almost empty, patio wet. Sarah stood there shaking, soaked but with sword in hand. She let out a hideous roar as she charged towards them, Cisza bringing up his knives as a defense. They blocked her, but not for long and he stumbled back hitting the floor. She swung at Hiniku next, but he and his arms were ready for her. They caught her blade, and with a bit of a struggle he managed to knock the weapon from her hands. Into the pool it went. 

"YOU! JUST TELL ME! Where they are, and I'll be out of your hair for eternity! Hey!"

Cisza had ran into the house, closing and locking the door behind him. Hiniku stepped in front, blocking her path, and stuck his hands in the pockets of his hoodie, magical hands fading away.

"How about we bargain?" Hiniku said.

Sarah deadpanned, "Bargain? I'm listening."

"I'll tell you where your sister and her friend is." And in return? His eyes flashed a dangerous blue. "In return, you let me rip out your heart since you obviously don't need it."

"You mean the soul I'm not even in possession of?" she asks with a dark chuckle.

"Interpret it as you will."

"You wan't to kill me then tell me where my sister is, but I'm not here to die again. How's this instead, tell me where they are, I take them, I leave."  
Hiniku shrugged lightly. "I'm not one for haggling."

  
"And I'm not one for dying! So we're at an impasse!"

"Well then I'm sorry you had to leave so early."


End file.
